Darcy's Avengers
by Millie 1985
Summary: Darcy Lewis is not super woman and she knows it but she doesn't have to be super woman to protect those she loves. Loki is going to wish that he never messed Darcy's Avengers because no one hurts Darcy's family and gets away with it, not even a god. AU of the Avengers movie


Darcy's Avengers

Summary: Darcy Lewis is not super woman and she knows it but she doesn't have to be super woman to protect those she loves. Loki is going to wish that he never messed Darcy's Avengers because no one hurts Darcy's family and gets away with it, not even a god. AU of the Avengers movie

AN: I have no idea where this came from but I quite like it I hope you Guy's do too

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the Avengers I really don't so the only thing that belongs to me is the Idea, the rest I can't take credit for I'm afraid

Chapter One

Darcy Lewis didn't suffer from any dilutions of grandeur. She had a very realistic view of the world and her place in it. She was not a Princess or a Hero residing in some fantasy land but she did have a good head on her shoulders and very reliable instincts. If Darcy felt like something was off then usually it was and right now something felt very very off.

She and her boss Dr Jane Foster had been woken up so early that even the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents that where waking them where still bleary eyed themselves.

They where only told that Jane's expertise where needed on some top secret project in the middle of nowhere. Jane was incredibly excited about getting a chance to work on yet another project that might get her one step closer to opening the elusive bridge that stood between her and Thor. She was so excited in fact that nothing seemed even slightly odd to her but Darcy didn't like it, not one little bit.

The whole thing felt very fishy to the young woman particularly when it turned out that S.H.I.E.L.D had already packed their bags and had a plane waiting for them. The final warning flag that was waved at her was when they were told that the project was so highly classified that they could not even discuss it with their friend and colleague Erik Selvig. He may have still been in New Mexico working on some dark matter project but the girls had always been able to contact him at anytime and S.H.I.E.L.D didn't seem to expect them to keep things classified between the three of them.

Darcy had always assumed that this was partly due to the fact that they didn't believe that she and Jane where capable of keeping anything from Erik and partly because he and Jane always work so well together even when they weren't actually working on the same thing. So if this new project was as important as the agents where making it out to be why would they not want Erik in on it? Something was most definitely wrong

Darcy was barely dressed and the agents where already trying to usher her out of the door, Jane was more than happy to leave their New York apartment but Darcy was not so eager to go along with their plan.

"You know what Buddy" she said to the suited guy who was holding the door open for her and Jane "You are just going to have to hang on, I have to put my contacts in" she told him turning towards the bath room

"Darcy just throw your glasses on" Jane sighed impatiently

"I can't, I cracked them" the younger woman lied "I took a spill during last night's coffee run" she said compounding the already pretty believable lie. Anyone who knew anything about Darcy Lewis knew about her tendency to be clumsy and that her glasses often suffered due to it

Darcy pretended to be rooting around in her night stand for her contacts while she was really slipping her phone into the sleeve of her sweater

"I'll be quick" she reassured the on lookers adding one more lie to her rapidly mounting pile

"Miss Lewis!" Darcy had nearly been through the door and safe when one of the men called out to stop her.

Darcy turned slowly trying very hard not to look like a child who had been caught steal cookies before dinner. She waited for him to call her out on the hidden phone but he never did, instead he held out a small bottle of contact solution that had been sitting on the desk near the door.

"Yeah I'll be needing that" she said with a nervous chuckle as she reached for the bottle but the agents wouldn't give it to her

"You can put them in on the plane" he told her as he took hold of the assistance's wrist and led her from the room. Darcy was just thankful that he hadn't grabbed to arm she was using to conceal her phone

Once they reached the airport Darcy knew that she was about to lose her last chance to put her plan into action. Each of the girl's had had an agent glued to their side ever since they had left their apartment. Neither one of them could take a single step without their shadow following her. No matter how hard the girls tried to move away from their guards there was never more than a millimeter of space between them and Jane was finally beginning to suspect something might be wrong.

The brilliant scientist kept throwing slightly worried glances at her street smart assistant as if she was expecting the younger woman to come up with a way to save them and Darcy decided that it was about time that she did just that

"Jane" she wined pathetically just as the plane came into sight "I think I'm getting a migraine" she complained pressing her fingers to her temples and doubling up in fake pain. Thankfully Jane was quick to pick up on what she was getting at

"Oh my gosh Darcy" Jane gasped "Your contacts, I completely forgot about them. Come on I'll help you" the young doctor said jumping in to help her friend

"Where are you going?" one of their guard dogs demanded still trying to lead the women toward the waiting plane

"To the lady's room, to put in her contacts, it won't take long and then we won't have to deal with her complaining about how badly her head is hurting her" she told him condescendingly as she led Darcy to the bathroom at the back of the airport lounge

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Jane chanted over and over again as she locked both her and Darcy in one of the cubicles "This isn't right" she told her young friend "S.H.I.E.L.D have never treated us quite this poorly before" she added

Darcy had to bit her lip against yelling at her friend who for a genius could be pretty slow at times

"Do we even know for sure that these guys are actually with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Jane ask finally voicing the question that Darcy feared the most

"No we don't but I think I have a way to find out" she told the doctor as she produced the phone from her sleeve

"Who are you going to call Coulson or Fury?" Jane asked with relief written all over her face

"Like I have either of them on speed dial" Darcy snorted tuning on her phone "No I'm going striate to someone I know I can trust" she told her friend/boss

"Who?" Jane asked shocked

"I know a guy" Darcy said trying to keep her answers off hand

"Is this guy the one that puts a smile on your face every time he calls?" Jane teased her despite the situation the currently found themselves in

"Can we please stay focused Jane" sighed Darcy who was now blushing furiously as she tried to dial the very familiar number

"Can you at least tell me who we are trusting our lives to and how you know he can actually be trusted?" Jane hissed her former smile falling from her face to reveal the fear she was trying so hard to hide

Darcy was suddenly flooded by a poorly timed rush of guilt for keeping her dearest friend in the dark for almost a year

"His name is Clint Barton and I promise you we can trust him, he's my boyfriend" the young woman explained, she had to try very hard not to smile as she pictured the face Clint would pull if he knew she had just used a term as childish as boyfriend to describe him

"When did you have time to get a boyfriend?" Jane asked, she knew it was irrelevant at that moment in time but she would rather hear more about this Clint than think about the men who may or may not be S.H.I.E.L.D agents that waiting for them outside

"About the same time you did" Darcy shot back as she tried to focus on entering all the different security codes Clint had given her so she could reach him. It was like an uber complicated version of picking up her voice mail messages

"How did you meet him?" Jane pressed on with her distraction questions.

Darcy really wished Jane would drop it but she put her friend's persistence down to stress and decided to play nice "He was one of Erik's jack booted thugs" she said shortly

"The guy who returned your IPod?" Jane asked shrewdly.

She had always believed the gorgeous blond S.H.I.E.L.D agent with amazingly muscular arms had his eye on Darcy during the few short months they had spent together in New Mexico. S.H.I.E.L.D where there cleaning up after Thor, his friends and enemies while Darcy was trying to help Jane put her lab back together. Jane had noticed him watching Darcy as she worked but she never would have guessed that he had actually made any kind of move on her kooky friend other than returning her IPod to her with four hours more music than it had when it left.

"That's him" Darcy agreed "Now be quite and watch the door" she ordered as the call finally connected

The phone rang and rang which was unusual because Clint would normally pick up right away if he could talk or disconnect her right away if he couldn't. When the phone was eventually answered all Darcy could hear was bumps and bangs like a work shop and some heavy breathing but she got no greeting

"Clint" she called fearfully down the line "Clint are you there, it's Darcy" she identified herself but for a long moment she was met only by silence

"Darcy?" when she finally did hear Clint's voice it was small and croaky like it hadn't used it in days he also sounded very confused

"Yes Clint, It's me" she promised doing her best to sound reassuring and forget about her own situation "are you alright Clint?" she asked him gently, truthfully she was sacred to hear his answer because her instincts where telling her that he wasn't

"Darcy?" Clint asked again suddenly sounding almost like himself again

"I'm here" she confirmed

"I love you Darce" he told her in a rush

Clint's declaration momentarily stole her breath away partly because it was the first time he had said that to her and partly because it sounded more like a goodbye that anything she had ever heard before

"I love you too Clint" she told him as soon as her breath returned she felt like she was in some soppy teen novel but she didn't care. Something told her that Clint needed to know what was in her heart and he needed to know it now "I love you so much" she reiterated. Her declarations seemed to help Clint breath easy for a moment

"Darcy you need to know-" he was trying to tell her something, something important by the sounds of it but whatever it was she never got to hear it because he suddenly gave he a long low grown that could have been her name before he fell silent

"Clint" Darcy screamed into the phone at that moment she was genuinely afraid for his life, she was aware that Jane was throwing her looks of concern from her place by the door but she was too focused on Clint to even think of reassuring her friend

The next voice that came from the phone wasn't Clint's it was someone else entirely and it was such a cold malice filled voice that it made shivers run down Darcy's spine

"Give me that device agent Barton" it ordered quietly and Clint must have complied because suddenly that voice was talking directly to her "hello Darcy" it almost purred

"Who are you? What did you do to Clint?" Darcy demanded

"Oh forgive me, we haven't been introduced but agent Barton and Dr Selvig have told me so much about you, I feel like we know each other. Intimately in fact. I am the god Loki and your lover is mine now as is your friend the good doctor, I have expanded their minds and in return that have given me there loyalty" the evil voice now identified as Loki explained

Darcy knew that Loki was Thor's psychotic younger brother who had tried to kill them all last year but that fact didn't seem that important compared to the rest of what he had just told her

"What do you mean they are yours? You can't own people" she screeched at him

"Oh but I can control them, they are mine now, mind body and soul" he crowed victoriously "tell me Darcy do you truly love this pathetic human creature?" Loki asked and Darcy knew he could only mean Clint

"And I should answer that why?" she snapped at him not liking the fact that she suddenly felt like she was playing a game that she didn't know any of the rules to

"Because if you don't I will kill him in the most painful way I can think of and he won't even try to stop me, will you agent Barton?" Loki asked the agent almost sweetly

"No sir" Clint replied at least Darcy assumed it was Clint but she had never heard his voice sound so hollow and soulless before. It scared her more than anything else ever had including Loki's gigantic robot

"I sagest you answer me now or say goodbye while you still have time" Loki sneered down the line at her

"Yes" Darcy whispered desperately into the phone "yes I love him" she admitted

"Then let me offer you this advice girl, do not contact him again avoid him at all costs because the next time he sees you I will order him to cut out you heart" Loki almost sang his threat into Darcy's ear "And I am sure you don't want your death on his conscious, you humans are so sentimental that way" Loki's snide parting shot actually reduced Darcy to tears. She was so focused on hiding her distress from the little creep that he had hung up by the time she had she had managed to pull herself together

Darcy normally prided herself on her emotional strength but in that moment she had none. The phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground quickly followed by the girl herself

"Darcy what happened?" Jane cried falling to her knees and throwing her arms around the hysterical girl

It took a few minutes of broken sobs and hic ups but Darcy was finally able to describe the worst phone call of her life to Jane

"What are we going to do now Jane?" she sniveled "We can't get on that plane now; we can't run and hide while Loki the freak is in Clint and Erik's heads"

"It's going to be alright Darce" Jane reassured the younger woman as best she could "we are going to go out there and we are going to demand to know what is going on" she said brushing Darcy's hair away from her cheeks

"And what do we do when they refuse to tell us anything and throw us onto the plane" Darcy asked rubbing her nose on the back of her hand

"Then you scream kidnap at the top of your lungs and I will start reciting anything I know that is even slightly secret to anyone that is willing to listen. They will have to tell us something just to shut us up" Jane told her with a tight forced smile

"OK" Darcy agreed wiping away the last of her tears and silently swearing that she would not let Loki get to her like that again. She would taste him somewhere very personal before she would cry one more tear because of him

"OK" Jane repeated encouragingly as she helped Darcy to her feet

Jane felt a little better about their situation once they had a plan, she knew it wasn't the best in the world but any plan was better than no plan at all, at least that's what she thought until she opened the door to find Coulson and Fury waiting for them instead of their original guards

"Lady's you both need to come with us" Fury announced before giving them a look that not only told them not to argue with him but also just how much trouble they were in

_Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think_

_Millie_


End file.
